


Under Bones' Desk

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, hot as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it ALL!! </p><p>My personal headcanon, well until JJ Abrams makes it official, is that Michael Ealy (Dorian on Almost Human) is Geoff M'Benga, so while this is not technically a crossover it certainly could be and even might be in the fullness of time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Bones' Desk

Let it not be said Jim Kirk was not a flexible man. He had been down on his knees in Bones' office giving the good doctor a rather enthusiastic blow job when the door chime sounded. Instead of getting up like a normal person would have done, Jim contorted himself under McCoy's desk and pulled the chair forward. To whoever it was at the door, it would look like the CMO of the USS Enterprise was hard at work on his PADD. 

"Outta you're god-dammed mind, kid." Bones said to the surface of his desk. "Come." He called out and could have sworn he heard Jim whisper, "You're wish is my command."  
  
Jim heard the door swish open and the friendly greeting of Geoff M'Benga. Bones cock was still hard and waving in Jim's face, so he did what any normal starship captain would do and licked the head with the flat of his tongue.    
  
"Did you check the patient's level of-" Bones hissed.  
  
"Are you okay, Leo?"  
  
The concern in M'Benga's voice was fucking hilarious. Jim fought the urge to laugh because his mother taught him it was rude to laugh with his mouth full of food. He continued to lick and suck on the head of Bones cock as the two doctors continued on about potassium or calcium or some other boring "ium." Jim was messily sucking away on Bones' cock and swiped a finger through his own drool and probed at Bones' asshole.   
  
"Check the titration level every four-" THUMP! Bones' knee slammed up to hit the underside of his desk.   
  
"Leo are you sure you're okay?" Geoff asked.  
  
"Fine." Bones ground out. "Cramped up from sittin too long workin on charts." He was starting to sweat.  
  
Jim kept working his finger at Bones' entrance as he took more of his cock into his mouth. He knew Bones was close.   
  
"Well if you're sure you're okay, I'll see you later."  
  
Jim probed his finger deeper into Bones' ass and through the outer ring of muscle. He felt Bones pulse once, twice, three times in his mouth.   
  
"Okayyyyy." He moaned.   
  
The door swished open, "Goodbye Captain!"

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, ever since I saw how great Karl Urban and Michael Ealy are together on Almost Human, Michael has been Geoff in my head and always will be even if another actor is cast in this role.
> 
> Poor Bones is being dignified and trying to be professional and Jim is being...well JIM! 
> 
> Once the door is safely closed and Jim and Bones are alone again, what do YOU think happened??


End file.
